Color Moi Eyes OrIgln Arc YnM Ver1
by lethaL-Grace
Summary: Pained? Pleasured? I dunno. But let's see if YOU have the Courage to join me on my Journey of Paranoia and Self-Discovery. The Choice is yours, and only yours. Welcome abroad the Yami no Kaze Ship of Dreams... and Crossovers.


Color Moi Eyes Arc OrIgln – YnM Ver.1

1.58am . . . .

"Watari."

I stated softly, hoping to get a response from the unnaturally still figure sitting, shifty shadows hunched over slim shoulders, which in turn hunched over one lanky, bent leg, the other stretched out, on the dampened earth of the river bank.

The lone figure remained silent, giving no obvious signs that it had head my enquiry. It continued to gaze pensively at the gently trickling river, watching them fade away slowly, as if they had never existed.

I was going to call out to him when I realized rather belatedly that I Had forgotten to add the customary honorific I usually added behind names to make them sound more formal, a little more distance apart, which I needed to live with. Any sort of distance, whether physical, emotional, rational, sexual, spiritual... Was pretty much necessary for preserving one's sanity and maintaining his mental state in our line of work. That's why I like my gifts. I could use shadows to get whatever I wanted it to do, without having to really touch them unless it was truly necessary. My iron vice on my own control might snap if I had to come into close contact with some... Things. The dark shadows in the background rose and fell erratically as frail **_Pink_** sakura petals seemed to dance in the uncertain breeze that seemed to play with the honey **_Gold_** strands of his hair.

I coughed significantly louder, hoping to snap him out of whatever "magical" trance it had allowed himself to be drawn into. The little genki one was probably under the spell of **_Crimsoned_**, stained sakura petals floating in the seemingly tranquil & calm cobalt waters, swirling around lazily in an endless pattern which seemed almost... graceful? He had always been one fascinated with nature, though he seldom allowed himself to be drawn to, to indulge in such a sinful desire for true freedom... Like it had done today, what with it cooping itself up in that mockingly **_Pale_** **_White_** lab, creating things that only he himself would know the purposes of. I noted with detached amusement that he seemed particularly with petals of any sort.

I could take it no longer. The sight before me brought on a fresh onslaught of memories. Which should have long ago been buried, seeds of hate and love growing, festering into ripe, beautifully, tragic **_Blood Red_** roses. Such Irony... That such a beautiful flower needs to have **_Verdant_** thorns too... I licked my treasured knife with barely contained pleasure, almost purring with glee.

"Watari-san!" I barked it like a command.

His whole body jerked like a tautly stretched string, which had just been about to snap with the slightest Newton of force applied. I wondered why I was thinking about those freaking Science and Mathematics formulae which seems so insignificant compared to the noble deed I was about to commit, to bring glory to Him.

The at-the-moment-very-un-genki creature turned slowly towards me, as if he had just been woken from a private dream with a start. As he turned painfully slowly, to look at me, the full impact of his gaze hit me suddenly, making me unconsciously take a step back in unfamiliar apprehension.

He wasn't wearing his glasses, which I had never seen taken off from his achingly handsome face. The **_Golden_** orbs, normally so attuned to alternating between being a deep cheerful **_Marigold_** or rarely, a smouldering **_Amber_**... It was now a shade of **_Gold_** so pale that I don't think I have ever seen before. In fact, it could hardly be called **_Gold_**. It was only the palest shade of **_Yellow_**, which **_Paled_** utterly in comparison to the rich **_Colour_** the eyes originally belonged to. Said eyes were currently **_Glassy_**. Staring into the **_Heretical_** eyes which seemed to reflect mine, they simply gazing at me with **_Empty_** acceptance.

I suppressed an involuntary shudder.

I had once heard, in an ancient time, which I had once belonged to, that one's eyes were more beautiful without anything to cover or hide their splendor.

What I never heard or knew was how it could look so hauntingly beautiful, and yet at the same time, so **_empty_**,**** dull, and without a trace of life, as if their owner had already died, being abandoned by a willful Master who controlled souls. Continuing to exist. But not really being alive.

It was really scary how frighteningly easy it was to hide being a pair of spectacles that reflected nani did not want to be exposed back into his eyes, and a smile that held no meaning unless one really cared to look and analyzed properly.

Which was seldom.

According to my timeless existence, exceedingly rare.

I smiled in a happily sadistic smirk. Soon the whole Sekai would be drenched in a whirlpool of **_Red_**...

Pretty...

A laughter, which could not, in any circumstances, be called lucid, filled the kirei Tenkai.

3 October 2004, Sunday.

Time: Asia: 4.55 PM

Dictionary:

Kirei: beautiful

Nani: what

Sekai: Human World

Tenkai: Heavenly World.

Ningen-minna: Human (minna everyone)

Hi ningen-minna, this is a challenge laid down by me, lethalGrace to all those who are sort of interested in role-playing, writing, crossovers, Colours, and Litereature.

Whoever has a challenge for me, please contact me at 

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work, which stems from my inborn zeal for writing. To all the creators of the various manga, anime, books to be used, I apologize sincerely if I had infringed on your copyrighted, patented territories. I am a young 17 years old future Writer/Actress/Seiyuu in training. Please contact me if I am wrong in my translations of the various languages to be used. Please take no offence. Kudasai. Doumo Arigato...

A/N: I would welcome beta writers/checkers to help me complete this epic which I have named 'Colour Moi Eyes', If you have more lofty ambitions of wanting this shared epic to be published, I am more than open to the idea, seeing that it would help my meager income. Aspiring writers, unite to form a writers'union!! Okay... I digress...

Do feel free to inform me if you think you have constructive criticism. However, Homophobic or Boring Flames will not be tolerated as I will just do a (patented by Homura of Gensoumaden Saiyuki, Minekura-sensei) "Whoosh" and the offensive letter will simply be smothered by a pretty Orange Flame. If you want to "sour"(in Chinese, "suan" me, please be creative enough so that I will at least be hot and bothered enough to even deign it a second glance.

Also, please state:

Your Home Country

Your State/Cho/Zhou/Province

Languages You Use.

**_Colours_** used must be Capitalized in the adjectives. Also, whenever possible, try to bring attention to those words used to describe **_Colours_**. Besides that, all the others are up2u.

Your Beliefs/Religion

This epic is created by my personal dream of being able to roam the world without having to leave my house, seeing that I have no real income which I can rely on in latter years.

The "novel" is loosely based on a world/worlds seen through the eyes of a Heretic, the meaning, of which, is truly up to your own esteemed interpretation.

Here, I gratefully thank you for any contribution of ideologies, philosophies, and theories or just...

Rambling.

And yesh, it IS meant to be a joke. Laugh! D d

Lotsa love and best wishes to minna-san,

FreELanCe


End file.
